


Three is not a crowd.

by AyushiGupta



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Kelley is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyushiGupta/pseuds/AyushiGupta
Summary: Alex introduces Charlie to Kelley.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Servando Carrasco/Alex Morgan
Kudos: 33





	Three is not a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing on woso. Please forgive any mistakes. I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I respect both Alex and Kelley's privacy and relationships. I love their friendship and thus this came about.  
> I also know kelley keeps her relationship private and changed her girlfriend's name to respect her.

Alex heard her phone ring and stretched, as much as she could in her current state to see who was calling. It was a face time call from Kelley.

K: Did you pop?

A: Good afternoon to you too Kelley.

K: Yeah yeah... answer my question... Is she here? Is _Charlie_ here?

Kelley whispered the name lowly afraid some unsuspecting stranger could be eavesdropping their conversation during a global pandemic.

A: No Kells she is not here yet. If I didn't have the midwife to reassure me I would be going crazy. 41 weeks! Normal babies are born at 36 weeks!

K: Yeah, but she is not normal is she? She is your daughter. Already an extraordinary baby in my opinion.

A: Your opinion is biased.

K: Only slightly.

Kelley admitted and gave an exaggerated wink to the camera.

K: I take that Serv has prepared everything?

A: Yeah. I think we are well over prepared. Nursery is ready, Courtney has been on my speed dial since the end of March, our guest room is turned into a hospital room of sorts. Everything I would need is ready. I am tired of waiting Kell!!

K: It's okay. You know better than to rush it. Let the girl take her time. I have already lost the bet. Now I just care about your and Charlie's safety.

A: What bet? Did the team make bets again!??? This time on me?

K: Nah... I said no. I could not let them bet on you like that. Come on Al, I am your best friend give me a little credit. I made the bet with Soph. I believed in you and claimed Charlie would be here before April ended because you know you had that slate thing. It said April 2020, but Soph said that Charlie would be born in May.

Alex laughed out loud at that. She felt a little better about not giving birth in April. Kelley had a knack of betting and almost always ended up winning. Since Sophie's arrival, Kelley has had her fair share of losses.

A: I would ask what was the reward but it must be another weird sex thing and I don't really feel like puking right now.

K: Nope. You know how Soph likes to cycle? She was trying to get me into it but I was being boujie. So as of May 1st I have been cycling with her. Don't tell her but I like it. It's good exercise.

A: That's new for you both. What would have happened if you had won?

K: She would start drinking my smoothies.

A: Thank God I didn't give birth in April. I wouldn't wish your smoothies even on my enemies let alone Sophie.

K: HEY! My smoothies are good okay! Very healthy.

A: Kell, they taste disgusting. And it's coming from me. A vegan. If a vegan didn't like that smoothie nobody in the world will.

K: You are mean!

Kelley pouted which made Alex laugh heartily. The duo clearly missed each other a lot. Kelley was supposed to fly to Alex this weekend. Sophie and her had decided long before to take the first week of May off to visit Alex and baby Charlie. Little did they know a global pandemic was gonna happen and Charlie would be 5 weeks late.

A: Where's Sophie? I wanna talk to her too.

K: Wait, let me see where she is.

Kelley stood up and took Alex with her to find her girlfriend.

A: Sophie's house is nicely decorated.

K: Yeah! I love the minimalistic approach. Babe?

Kelley found Sophie in the kitchen cooking dinner.

K: I am on a call with Alex, you wanna talk?

Sophie nodded and wiped her hands on the kitchen towel to take the phone.

S: Can you keep stirring for me Kell?

Kelley saluted her girlfriend and got to work. Sophie greeted Alex and then thanked her for not giving birth in April.

K: You both are very mean to me!

S: Honey, we are mean to your smoothies. You know I love you.

Sophie said and blew a kiss towards Kelley which satisfied the athlete for the time being.

S: Al, I have heard that squatting on the yoga ball can help with the contractions, did you try that?

A: They help during the contractions. They don't help in inducing labour.

Just then Alex's phone dinged.

A: Kell did you send me a video? We are literally on a call!

K: Yeah I know. Just look at the video. It's important.

Alex and Sophie rolled their eyes and Alex got her ipad to play the video. Kelley watched from her place at the counter, a smirk on her face. She heard Alex shriek and her smirk widened. Sophie immediately turned to Kelley.

S: Are you insane? You sent a scary video to a pregnant woman! What were you thinking?

K: I have heard that scaring pregnant women can help in inducing labour.

S: What!? You obviously heard wrong... because Alex-

Sophie looked at the screen and saw Alex looking down, shock apparent on her face.

S: Alex! Are you okay? Kelley call Serv right now.

Sophie's voice pulled Alex from her shock and she grimaced slightly. Kelley scrambled to call Servando.

A: I think Kelley's idea worked? I think my water just broke.

As Alex finished her sentence Servando came rushing in the room.

Serv: Al, you okay? There is water on the floor. Is this your water? As in your body water?

He asked confused and Kelley could hear him over the speaker.

K: It's amniotic fluid Serv! You really have a jock brain!

Sophie hissed and Kelley shrugged.

K: What? I went to Stanford. I know biology and I have it on good authority that I know my way around a women's body too.

Kelley wiggled her eyebrows at Sophie. Fortunately Kelley's voice was low and Alex and Serv couldn't hear her. After situating Alex in a more comfortable position Serv went to call Courtney, their midwife who would help them in the birthing process. Alex's pain got subsided by the excitement to finally meet her daughter. It was time! Charlie would be here any minute. She picked up the forgotten phone and saw the call was still on.

A: Sophie? Kelley? You guys there?

Soon the black screen showed Sophie's face and half of Kelley's face before they were both sharing the screen.

A: Were you guys kissing? While I was getting contractions? Couldn't keep it in your pants Kell?

K: My girlfriend is very hot. Sue me.

Kelley shrugged and gave a quick kiss to Sophie's cheek.

S: Sorry Al. Anyway! Does this mean you are in labour? Excited? Nervous? How's the pain right now?

A: Honestly I am really excited. I have been waiting for her for so long. Its finally time. The pain is not that unbearable. I am timing my contractions and they are pretty far apart.

Servando came back and informed Alex that Courtney would be there in about 20 minutes and Alex should eat crackers for the time being. Kelley and Sophie tried to keep Alex's spirits high and suggested all the methods they knew to help Alex through her contractions.

K: Okay Al, Courtney is here. Remember you are a strong woman and you will get through this okay. Call me if you need anything. Serv please keep updating me. Al, best of luck! Happy pushing!

Sophie said her goodbyes and they ended the call. Kelley overwhelmed with the emotions gave Sophie a tight hug and bounced back to the stove with a renewed energy.

Her best friend was giving birth right now.

Charlie will be here in no time!

* * *

Kelley and Sophie went back to cooking dinner after the call. Excitement radiating off of them. Throughout dinner Kelley wouldn't stop talking about how she would be the best aunt to Charlie and spoil her rotten.

K: Do you think we could send Charlie little shoes from Under Armour? They can custom make for me right?

S: They can Kell but Charlie won't be able to wear it. Alex is sponsored by Nike. There will be brand conflict.

K: Ugh! So then what can I send her? I have to send her something! 

S: We already have, remember? You ordered it 5 minutes after Alex told you what she was naming her daughter. The necklace is already with Alex.

K: Yeah but that is for Alex to wear. I wanna send something for Charlie.

S: Tell you what we will sit together tomorrow and find a beautiful gift for Charlie and you can take it with you when you first meet her.

K: Yeah you make sense! But can we take Charlie to Disneyworld? If you say yes I will call dibs on it. Alex and Allie are both banned. So that duty will fall on my shoulders.

S: I will say yes only if we take another adult with us. I cannot handle two kids on my own.

K: I can ask Sonnett.

S: I said an adult Kelley!

K: Fine! Christen and Tobin then.

S: That works for me.

After dinner they cleaned up and sat down to watch Schitt's Creek. Kelley lasted till 11 pm before she started fidgeting with her phone.

S: What are you- Why are you nervous?

K: Serv hasn't updated me. What if something is wrong? Alex went into labour 6 hours ago. I think we should call.

S: Think positively. Maybe they are busy.

K: Or maybe something went wrong. I just- Serv would have messaged me if Charlie was here. He knows how much I worry.

S: If talking to him will calm you down then maybe you should call.

K: Yeah. Good idea.

Sophie rolled her eyes and Kelley called Servando. It rang through and went to voicemail.

K: It went to voicemail! Should I leave a voicemail? I will!

 _K: Hey Serv! Kelley here. You didn't message me any updates and I am just a little scared. Call me as soon as you can. I am Kelley. Kelley O'Hara here_.

Kelley ended the call and before she could feel relieved Sophie spoke up.

S: Kell, I don't think you said your name in the voicemail.

Sophie chuckled and Kelley threw her head back and groaned.

It was 10 minutes later when Kelley's phone rang. Servando returning her call.

Serv: Hey Kelley! Sorry I missed your call. But Al and I heard your voicemail.

He stifled his chuckle but Alex could be heard laughing loudly. Kelley muttered under her breath about why it was morally incorrect to curse a pregnant women in labour.

Serv: Anywho, we were in the shower. Something about letting the water relax her muscles. She is still having short contractions which are far in between.

K: So what you are saying is Charlie isn't here yet? 

Serv: Yeah Kell... she is still making us wait.

K: Oh. But everything else is fine, right?

Serv: Yeah everything is still normal.

K: Oh cool. Call me if you need anything okay?

Serv: Yeah I will. Thanks for checking up.

K: Of course. I'll let you go now.

Kelley ended the call and relayed the new found information to Sophie.

S: Oh. That means Alex won't be giving birth anytime soon.

K: Am I smelling an opportunity to make a bet?

S: All I am saying is Alex probably won't give birth before sunrise.

K: What are the stakes my love?

Sophie smiled and leaned in to whisper in Kelley's ear.

K: You are on!

* * *

Her phone ringing is what made Kelley wake up in the middle of the night. She turned to her bedside table and quickly sat up when she saw Serv was calling. She answered the call immediately.

Serv: Hey Kell. Sorry to call this late. But can you help? Alex is getting emotional and frustrated. Could you maybe calm her down a little. The yoga ball and calming music is not doing any good right now.

K: Of course! Just put me on speaker and keep the phone beside her ear.

Sophie, now awake started caressing Kelley's back.

Serv: Kelley, you are all set.

A: Kell!!! This is so hard!

K: Hey Al! Serv told me you have been doing so good. You just need to hold it down for a little long. OH! Do you remember the night before our last victory tour game? You had an intense craving of Waffles and no one knew you were pregnant. So you asked me to go get you some. Did you know that when I was sneaking back into your room with the paper bag Tony saw me? He saw me with the waffles.

A: He did!? What did you do?

K: He cornered me before breakfast and asked me about it. I had to say that Sophie ordered it for me because I was feeling low and missed her.

At that Alex chuckled and Kelley felt Sophie squeezing her shoulder. Kelley used her free hand to intertwine their fingers before focusing back on call.

K: He totally bought the excuse. Al, you are so strong. And you will get through this okay. Just a little more time and your angel will be in your arms. Just think about that okay. Charlie. She will be in your arms after all this is over. If I know anyone who can ace this part of the pregnancy, it's you! So hold on tight. Serv is right there. He is going to support you through it all! You are already proving to be a great mother. Best of luck Al! I know you can do it.

Servando picked the phone up and thanked her. He could visibly see that Alex had relaxed a little. Saying good night and apologizing for the late call he hung up right when another contraction hit Alex.

S: You did great babe. You never told me that Tony caught you.

K: He didn't. I am a master at sneaking. I just said it to divert Alex's mind a little.

S: You are an idiot.

* * *

The next time Kelley woke up was by Sophie handing her a cup of coffee.

S: I won by the way.

Riddled with sleep Kelley's confusion was written all over her face.

S: Our bet. Serv messaged you around 5 am saying that Alex has started pushing. It's 9 now.

K: What!? Not again! Why do I keep losing against you. Wait! Does that mean Alex has given birth? I wanna see!

Kelley reached for her phone when Sophie stopped her.

S: Give them a little privacy baby. Al must be exhausted. Alex will call as soon as she can. Get ready. I was thinking of cycling by the pond today. Keeping busy will not make you fidget with your phone while waiting.

As always Sophie was right and Kelley dutifully left the bed to get ready for the day. They cycled and came back around 12:30 after getting brunch at a nearby deli. Kelley heard her phone ringing when she stepped out of the shower. She scrambled to get to her phone and Sophie quickly followed after.

K: Hi! I am here. Sorry. We were in the shower. Show me the baby. Show me Charlie!!

Servando chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm and flipped the camera to show Alex holding a little baby wrapped in a foot print blanket. Alex cooing at Charlie.

K: Oh my!!! Serv, she is adorable!! The video is not exactly HD but Serv she is so beautiful. Alex you did so good!!!

Alex looked up from Charlie and took her phone in her hand. She flipped the camera.

A: Look Charlie. This is your aunty Kelley! She was the one who scared you into breaking your water bag. When she comes over you can pee on her all the time okay?

Kelley let out a watery chuckle and wiped the tears from her eyes.

K: Hi Janice jr. That's gonna be my name for you okay? And you can call me Wormy just like your mom does. We will get into all kinds of mischief and give your mommy and daddy a hard time. Won't we? I will take you to Disneyworld too since your mom is ban-

A: Shut up kell!

Alex whisper shouted at Kelley who was laughing through her own tears.

K: Al, you and Serv did so good. She is adorable. Charlie Elena suits her a lot. I can't wait to meet her and let her pee all over me.

A: Thank you Wormy. You are making me emotional now.

S: Congratulations Al! Charlie really is very beautiful. When things go back to normal expect us to visit. And thanks for giving birth after sunrise.

Sophie winked and Alex chuckled.

A: What did you win?

K: It was a S-E-X thing.

Kelley spelled it out making Sophie and Alex laugh loudly.

S: Babe Charlie can't understand what you are saying. You don't have to spell it out.

K: But just in case!

This prompted Sophie to kiss her adorable girlfriend's cheek.

S: Okay we should let you go. Take some rest. And please send us pictures of Charlie. Call us if you need anything.

K: Bye Al! Goodbye Janice jr. Don't give your momma too much trouble. I can't wait to meet you and hold your little fingers. 

Kelley blew a kiss to the camera and seemed satisfied with herself. Sophie ended the call and turned to Kelley seeing she had her thinking face on. 

S: So.. what are you thinking?

K: You want the nice answer or the honest answer?

S: Uhm, honest?

K: I am thinking how to steal that baby.

Kelley said so in such childlike innocence that Sophie couldn't bring herself to reprimand Kelley. She just shook her head and started walking to the living room. 

S: Wanna help me find a gift for Charlie?

K: I was thinking bubble wrap. That way we can make sure nothing happens to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> No real end notes as such...  
> Scaring pregnant women inducing labour is just in my brain. It's not real science. Please don't ever scare a pregnant woman.  
> I love listening to new music so feel free to drop song recs. I am a sucker for heart felt lyrics and good beats.  
> My song recs for you:  
> 1\. IKEA by urban cone  
> 2\. Black and blue by November lights  
> 3\. Slow dance by AJ Mitchell, Ava Max  
> 4\. Adele and Taylor Swift's entire discography.


End file.
